


You Get My Love

by Poorlittleklainer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: The night after the engagement, Blaine can't sleep. Inspired off the song You Get My Love by Pink.





	You Get My Love

They were finally alone. Ever since Blaine plucked up the courage to propose to the most amazing man in the world, they've been bombarded by friends and family. And of course they're going to thank everyone who came out for the proposal, and when Burt and Carole offered to take them out for dinner, they would obviously say yes. So they celebrate their engagement with all of their family, squeezing into a small booth that doesn't fit the six of them, Blaine's practically on top of Kurt, but it really didn't matter. 

 

Except, now, they were finally alone. Blaine's parents were gone, some business thing in California they needed to fly out for, but they texted back with a short congratulations when Blaine told them Kurt said yes. And Blaine's sure Burt looked the other way when Kurt didn't return home and instead headed to Blaine's. So they finally got to celebrate alone, and it was now sometime after two am, but Blaine's still awake. 

 

Kurt's asleep. He's been out ever since the two of them had the most amazing _just engaged_ sex. His hair is messed up from Blaine's fingers, falling on his face and sticking up slightly near the nape of his neck where Blaine loves to thread his fingers. Blaine smiles as he looks down at his sleeping fiancé, god,  _fiancé_ now. Both of them still weren't wearing any clothing, they couldn't get the energy to move after finishing round whatever it was. So his pale skin seemed even paler in the moonlight coming in from the crack in the curtains. Kurt's mouth was open just the slightest, and just the softest snore is the only sound in the empty house. It's something Kurt swears he doesn't do, but Blaine loves to tease him about it. 

 

He knows Kurt is out cold, so he lets himself gently brush off the strands of hair falling on Kurt's forehead. There, next to his face on the pillow, his left hand still rests. Blaine can't stop himself from looking at the silver ring on Kurt's finger, still absolutely dumbfounded that this man said yes to spending the rest of his life with him. 

 

His eyes start to tear up uncontrollably. He almost lost Kurt forever, because of a stupid mistake he regrets with every fiber of his being. He's honestly afraid to go to sleep, because what if this is all a dream? What if Kurt never forgave him? What if Kurt is still in New York, living his life without Blaine because Blaine fucked everything up? 

 

The ring on Kurt's finger is still there, he's still staring at it. Blaine gently rubs his thumb over the metal, warmed by Kurt's hand. Kurt's fingers twitch unconsciously when Blaine touches his skin, almost as if Kurt was reaching out to hold Blaine's hand even in sleep. And god, doesn't that just make him want to cry even more? This perfectly imperfect man lying in his bed is still here, even when Blaine doesn't deserve him at all. 

 

Blaine knows he needs to sleep, he needs to stop touching Kurt and close his eyes. But he can't stop, because he thinks if he stops touching Kurt, he's going to disappear and Blaine will wake up alone once again. So he keeps playing with Kurt's hair, running his fingertips up and down Kurt's arms, needing to memorize this because if he wakes and this was all a dream, this will be the only thing he has left of Kurt. 

 

But Kurt wasn't as deeply asleep as Blaine thought, and he can hear the hitch in Kurt's breath that means he's waking up. And only moments later, he's looking up at Blaine sleepily. 

 

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asks, and Blaine shakes his head, reaching up to wipe at the tears still falling from his eyes. 

 

"I just can't believe you're really here," he whispers back. He's still playing with Kurt's hair, just waiting for the moment he needs to stop forever. Because eventually, won't Kurt leave? 

 

"Blaine," Kurt trails off, shifts until he's not laying down but sitting up, resting his back against the headboard. "What's wrong?" He asks again, and Blaine just stares at him. He looks so relaxed sitting in Blaine's bed, and it brings back memories. Memories of before Blaine made the terrible mistake, when they were just in high school and were able to find time away from parents and just be together in Blaine's bed. 

 

"I'm scared this is all a dream and when I wake up, you'll be gone," Blaine finally admits. Kurt is silent for a moment, and then he's reaching out to grab Blaine's hand. And he squeezes Blaine's hand tightly in his own. His other hand comes up and rests against Blaine's cheek, the warmth seems to radiate in the skin to skin contact and Blaine feels his eyes swim with more tears. 

 

"I will never leave, Blaine," Kurt states adamantly. He doesn't expand, doesn't say anything else, but he just holds Blaine' gaze with such intensity Blaine can't even try to convince himself Kurt's lying. 

 

"You promise?" He whispers. Kurt smiles, takes the hand off of Blaine's cheek and grabs at his arm, pulling the two of them back down so they are laying down again. 

 

"I promise, Blaine. You said it today. Fearlessly and forever," Kurt whispers, and Blaine smiles as he presses his wet face in Kurt's chest. He feels Kurt pulling him until their bodies are pressed tightly against each other, and with the strength of Kurt's grip keeping him from falling apart again, Blaine closes his eyes and finally falls asleep. 

 


End file.
